


Finally Complete

by RumbleFish14



Series: Gallagher's, Milkovich's & Winchester's OH MY.... [5]
Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Declarations Of Love, Demon Ian Gallagher, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Vampire Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: The boys finally come to terms with Ian's change and may have found a way to be together





	Finally Complete

Finally Complete

Mickey carefully glanced at Benny. They knew what they’d heard. Moaning, gasping. Ian’s voice and Sam’s whimpers. Didn’t take a rocket scientist to work it out. They’d stepped in right at the end, enough to hear them getting off, or Sam at least. Now they stood in the doorway, Dean left to get them, it was awkward. 

“Wonder if he has any fuck left over for the rest of us.” Mickey tried to be mad, but he couldn’t. He’d known about Ian’s relationship with Sam from the start. It made sense that Sam would be there for him now, in any way he might need. 

Benny glanced at him and they both started laughing. And that’s how Ian found them, laughing quietly together. The moment Mickey saw Ian step out of the shower, his glorious body dripping wet, covered only by a towel, he groaned, and his body started getting ready.

Ian gave them both a smile as he managed to blush when Sam walked past him wearing only a pair of boxers. He wasn’t shy about his sexual activities, but he blushed now, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to come up with something to say. 

“Uh…hey guys.” Ian said lamely, not really sure where things stood for either of them. 

Mickey huffed. “Enough of this awkward shit.” He mumbled and stepped up to Ian, one hand sliding through wet hair, the other around Ian’s waist. “Hey Cherry.” 

Ian grinned and let Mickey pull him down into a kiss. He groaned as Mickey tried to devour him. Wasting no time sliding his tongue in, teasing his own with it. And when Mickey made that little mewling sound, Ian lost it. He took over the kiss, grabbing Mickey by his hips and turned him around so his back slammed up against the wall. 

Mickey grunted but spread his legs wide and let Ian take over his mouth. Ian’s large hands moving up and down his sides, around to knead his ass. He could only groan into Ian’s mouth and try not to come. 

Benny licked his lips with hungry eyes as he watched Blue and Ian together. Seeing it this time didn’t piss him off either. He got that warm feeling inside his chest instead. They were both so beautiful together. Wrapped around each other like the moon and the sun. 

When the kiss broke, Ian smiled at Mickey and released him, so he could stand. After seeing Mickey’s responding smirk, he turned to Benny. He expected to see jealousy, anger…but there was nothing but hunger, want and need.

Ian ran forward and jumped into Benny’s arms. Benny caught him easily and Ian wrapped his legs around strong hips. Benny gifted him with a sweet smile and leaned up for a kiss hello, which Ian gave him happily. He dug his nails into Benny’s back at the same time hands cupped his ass, squeezing so hard he moaned and pushed forward, rubbing his erection against Benny’s front. 

Ian pulled back, breathless. He felt utterly wonderful right now. Benny let him down carefully and he had to grab the towel before it hit the ground. “Well, this is going better than I thought.”

Mickey and Benny chuckled as they moved closer together. Ian took a seat on the edge of the bed, fully aware that Sam and Dean were in the living room area, aware of everything going on. He didn’t want them to leave, he felt better when they were close. Stable. 

“Yeah, B and I here had a little talk.” Mickey offered an explanation. Benny was standing close to him, nearly touching his shoulder and it felt comforting.

“A talk huh?” Ian raised his eyebrows. “What kinda talk?”

Benny stepped forward until he was in front of Ian. Before he dropped down to his knees, he watched Ian look at his groin. Ian licked his lips and nearly burned a hole through his jeans. “Had a heart to heart talk mon cher.” He took Ian’s hands in his own, stroking over the knuckles. “My apologies for today Ian. I had no right to be jealous of mon petit vampire.”

Mickey grinned.

Ian let out a surprised laugh. “Your what?” He asked Benny but looked up to see Mickey smirking like the little shit he was.

Benny could only smile back. He turned back a little to see Blue and offered his hand without a second thought. He was grateful when Blue took it instantly and Benny kissed the back of it and laid it on his shoulder as he turned back to a stunned Ian. He could feel Blue right behind him, Blue’s other hand settled on his other shoulder.

“Mick?” Ian asked, a little freaked out.

“Easy Cherry. This isn’t a game we are playin at here. We know we fucked up, and as B said we are sorry.” He rested his chin on the top of Benny’s head.

Ian’s eyes opened impossibly wider. Was he freaking out again? “Sam, Dean!” He nearly yelled. He was freaking out.

Sam and Dean trickled back into the bedroom and took in the scene before them. Dean only smirked and stayed quiet, Sam on the other hand looked ecstatic. 

“You two see this right?” He nodded towards Benny and Mickey. “Like, this is really fuckin happening?”

“Yes!!” Sam blurted, causing everyone but Ian to chuckle. “I mean, yes. We see it.” He managed to regain control of his excitement. “You’re not crazy.”

Mickey and Benny smirked.

“Good, just checking.” Ian was still hesitant, nervous even. When would the other shoe drop? How long was this supposed to last? He glanced back at his friends. “I know it’s asking a lot, but can you stay?”

Sam nodded before Dean had the chance, answering for them both. “Anything you need Ian.” Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam and leaned against the door. “Mind if we watch?” Dean asked sheepishly.

“Dean!” Sam huffed.

“What?” Dean smiled. “We all know they are gonna fuck. I just wanna watch.” He ignored Sam to look at the other three with a hopeful smile. “Ya mind?”

“Not at all Dean.” Mickey answered for all of them, knowing the other two wouldn’t have an issue with it. “Got supplies we can use?”

Ian blushed, and Benny winked at Mickey. Dean just laughed. “Drawer. Help yourself.”

“Now wait a moment.” Ian shut everyone up with that dominant voice he was so good at. “How do I know you two can play along?”

Benny didn’t answer. He simply glanced back at Blue with a dangerous smile. Mickey chuckled darkly and leaned down to kiss him. Benny groaned and slid a hand through dark hair, bringing him closer. At the first swipe of Benny’s tongue at his lip, Mickey opened with a gasp, letting him in, swirling their tongues together.

Ian sat speechless, looking back and forth between Sam and Dean, then to Mickey and Benny. They were kissing! Not just a small kiss, no. No, he could see their tongues tangling together. He could hear Mickey’s little whimpers from miles away. Benny’s deep groaning.

His body responded instantly, growing hard under the towel. Each sweet whimper from Mickey and deep grunt from Benny had him aching for it. Especially after helping Sammy in the shower. He sat back, propped up by his hands and watched eagerly as they kissed. The kiss seemed to go on and on, but he would never stop it. Watching two men he wanted most, taking pleasure in each other was something otherworldly.

When Mickey let out a desperate moan, Ian arched his back, one hand moving to rub himself over the towel. His body rested on one elbow as he rubbed himself, back arched and hips flexing upwards. He closed his eyes and let the sounds take him away for a moment. Imagining all the things he wanted to do with them.

When his eyes opened, two pairs of blue eyes were focused on him. The sight made him moan again, tipping up hips up to rub against his hand a little harder. Ian knew they wanted to watch, so he showed them. A flick of his wrist and the towel parted around him, exposing the rest of his body. 

Mickey and Benny both groaned, licking their lips as they devoured the sight of him. Ian watched them both eagerly as he fisted his cock, gasping at the searing touch. His dick leaked, and he spread the pre-come all around him, making it easier to stroke himself. Base to tip, base to tip, squeezing hard right under the head had him seeing double. 

When they moved away from each other to touch him, Ian put his hand up, halting the movements on his dick. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what mon cher?” Benny asked as he ran his fingers gently over Ian’s ankle. 

“Don’t stop touching each other.” He gasped as he took himself back in hand. “Please. I wanna watch. Wanna make sure you both want it.” 

“Anything our little Cherry wants.” Mickey winked and helped Benny out of his jacket before shrugging his own off. He could feel those intense mismatched eyes on him. 

If Ian wanted a show and tell, he would get one. A glance from Benny let him know it was okay to keep going. “Scoot up the bed.” He waited for Ian to move his legs and helped Benny stand enough to sit where Ian had sat. Facing him, Benny back towards Ian. “You good B?”

Benny nodded, keeping all his attention on his little Vampire. He could feel Ian’s eyes on them, hear the little gasps as he continued to stroke himself. And as much as he wanted to watch Ian, to touch him, he’d do as Ian asked. 

Ian watched intently as Mickey stepped between Benny’s thighs, looking down at him. He already loved how well they fit together. Benny was so much larger than Mickey, but his Daddy had a certain dominance to him and only gave it up to few willingly.

Benny lifted Blue’s shirt up and over his head, silently admiring his body. Soft, pale skin. Just aching to be marked. He was hard in all the right places; his chest, slightly pronounced abs, thick, powerful thighs. Benny unzipped his jeans and slowly let them pool at his feet, leaving him in only his boxers. He was soft in all the right places too. His eyes, the round, bounciness of his ass. He ran his hands from his hips, dragging his fingers up to trace over a nipple.

Mickey’s groan was echoed by Ian. Watching with hungry, dark eyes. Mickey wore his attention back to Benny and leaned down to pull Benny out of his long sleeved shirt and he was big. More muscled then Ian, then Dean even. Large arms, large pectorals, an 8 pack dusted with light brown hair. Mickey groaned as he ran his hands up powerful arms, squeezing his shoulders.

“Fuckk B.” Mickey groaned and leaned down until he could see into his eyes. “You big all over?”

Benny smiled up at him, fascinated at the boldness of this Vampire. “Maybe you should find out.”

Mickey growled but looked over Benny’s shoulder at Ian. He was nearly gone. Eyes glassed over, panting like he’d run miles. Body drenched in sweat, slowly fucking into his hand. He looked beautiful. “Cherry?” He waited until Ian’s eyes could focus. “Should we see if B is big all over?”

Ian nodded and licked dry lips. He felt like he’d already come all over the place only he wasn’t satisfied. He was getting off on his boys being together like this. “Take his pants off Mick.”

Mickey smirked as he kissed Benny. Leaning into him as they kissed, pushing Benny back against the sheets, right between Ian’s spread ankles. It took Ian seconds before he was close. Mickey pulled away from Benny to eagerly kiss Ian over his shoulder. Ian kissed him like they’d been apart for years. And Mickey could feel Benny’s hands sliding up the back of his thighs, dangerously close to his ass.

He pulled back with a groan and kissed from Benny’s parted lips, down his bearded jaw, licked over his ears. Sucked identical marks on both sides of his collar bones. He bit each nipple, sucking it until it became hard. 

“Mon petit vampire…” Benny groaned and threaded his hands through Blue’s hair, gently pushing him down. As Blue kissed lower, he felt Ian kneeling beside his head. He kissed his knee and Ian bent down, kissing him roughly.

Mickey sucked on Benny’s hips as he watched them kiss. He gave a little growl as he bit into Benny’s stomach, making Benny moan into Ian’s mouth and fist his hair harder. 

Without looking away from them, Mickey unbuckled Benny’s belt, then his jeans and pulled them down long legs until Benny was in his boxers. 

He’d never seen Benny’s body before. He was magnificent. Powerful, capable thighs, strong legs just built for thrusting and judging by the bulge in his boxers, Benny was nearly as big as Ian was. He went to kissing down the inside of Benny’s thighs, watching their kiss end for Benny to look down at him with needy eyes.

“Powerful, huh Mick?” Ian asked with a smile.

Mickey nodded and started upwards. He let his cheek brush across Benny’s cock, teasing him through his boxers until he was up by Ian’s face. “This good for you Cherry? Can you see we can get along?”

Ian nodded and grabbed Mickey by the back of his neck, bringing him close so he could speak against his lips. But he could also feel Benny scooting up the bed, kissing over the side of his knee, licking down that vein he loved. He groaned against Mickey’s mouth. “I fuckin love it Mick.”

“What did you call me?” he asked in a stern-like voice. He could hear Benny chuckle. 

Ian grinned. “I meant to say, 'yes daddy'.” He bit Mickey’s bottom lip hard before he let go. “Keep goin.”

Mickey moved back slowly, not wanting to move away from Ian anymore. But as horny as Ian seemed, it would only be minutes before he was all over the both of them. He knew how to get them started. Before he did anything else to Benny, he moved past Sam and Dean, who he’d forgotten where there, and dug into the side table drawer. He pulled out a bottle or lube and a roll of condoms and walked back.

“Damn Red,” Sam spoke up as Mickey passed them. “He does have a perfect ass.”

Mickey blushed and looked at them all smiling at him.

“Fuck yes he does!” Ian replied proudly. “It’s even better when you’re balls deep in it.” He growled.

Mickey gasped and swayed forward, happy Benny was there to catch him. Ian’s dirty talk was hardcore enough to make him bust without contact. Thankfully, Ian didn’t continue, and he was able to fully stand in front of Benny. Needier now than he was before Ian’s little comment. He watched both their faces as he slipped his thumbs into his boxers and let them fall to the floor.

Ian growled deeply, Benny hummed his appreciation and Mickey tuned out the Hunters. He was already insanely hard, dripping and the need to be touched and filled was overwhelming. He made a bold move, gripping Benny’s shoulders as he straddled his lap. Legs split wide on either side, he could feel Benny’s cock rubbing between his cheeks, making him flush with heat.

“Fuckk Mick…” Ian groaned and slung his body over Benny’s back, so his neck rested on his shoulder, his chest pressed against Benny’s muscular back. “You should see how good he takes it.”

Mickey shuddered on top of a Benny, his ass pressing down against his cock, slowly rocking back and forth as he panted. “B better open me up. Ian keeps talkin like that and I won’t last long at all.”

Ian grins proudly before he kisses up Benny’s neck, then his ear. His hands stroking the warm skin of his chest. “Come on Benny, open him up. You have to see what he looks like.”

Benny arched into Ian’s mouth, but his hips pushed up against Blue’s bare ass. He released Blue’s hips long enough to grab the bottle of lube and squirted some on two fingers before dropping it back down. He focused on Mickey’s face as he brought his hand around, slowly rubbing around his hole with slick fingers. 

With Ian kissing his neck and Mickey panting in front of him, Benny slowly let one finger sink in down to the first knuckle. Mickey groaned loudly for him and he marveled at how tight the younger Vampire was. Squeezing him tight, hot and trying to get more. “So tight Blue.” Benny praised and slowly pumped it in and out.

Mickey bit his lip, so he wasn’t too loud and gently rocked back against Benny’s finger. “Need another one.” He said through clenched teeth. This was so much hotter with Ian’s mismatched eyes staring right into his soul. Licking swollen lips. 

Benny pushed in a second finger, hissing at the tightness. Mickey dug his nails into his shoulder and he loved when Mickey rocked back against his fingers. With each touch, he understood more why Ian wanted him. 

“Feel the way he clenches?” Ian whispered into Benny’s ear. “How tight and hot it feels.”

Mickey leaned forward onto Benny’s chest, giving them a new angle. He gripped Ian by his red hair and pulled him into searing kiss, half out of his mind in want. Panting harshly as they kissed. The fingers inside him pulled apart then plunged back in deeper. Benny’s fingers weren’t as long as Ian’s, but they were thicker, stretching him wider.

“You feel so good mon petit vampire…” Benny finally spoke. He’d grown to like the little vampire without realizing it. Now he had him on his lap, knuckle deep, making him feel good. It made him feel good as well. He put his face into Blue’s neck as Blue kissed Ian. He rubbed his lips against smooth skin, smelling the sweet blood from within. 

Mickey pulled back, a moaning mess and tried to focus his attention on Benny. “Love when you call me that.” He admitted with a lick of his lips.

Ian smiled stupidly at them. His boys, finally getting along. Somehow Benny was able to break down the tough guy walls Mickey put around himself. Making each wall crumble with every encounter they had. Ian tried for years to do that. Only able to break a few of them down, but nothing like this. 

“Need another one.” Mickey spoke after a moment, he was growing increasingly needy for dick. He was still apprehensive about bottoming for Benny but that was slowly fading the longer have touched him. “Gimme another one.”

Ian smirked and reached forward past Benny’s head to lovingly touch Mickey’s body. Lightly pinching his nipples, raking his nails down the center of his chest. “Such a needy little power bottom.”

Mickey’s glare turned into a deep moan as Benny gave him exactly what he asked for, adding a third finger, stretching him impossibly wide. “M' not needy.” He said after a moment. Denial wasn’t necessary because he continued to thrust back onto his fingers.

“I think he’s right mon cher,” Benny took a moment to suck on Blue’s skin, lightly biting him as Blue writhed in his lap. He was already painfully hard, slowly rocking his hips up to slide between his cheeks. “Such a needy little thing.”

Ian smirked as he moved off the bed to stand behind Mickey. He had his eyes closed so Mickey didn’t notice he was standing behind him until Ian started kissing down his back. 

Then Mickey groaned that needy sound and leaned back into the cradle of his body.

“Tell us what you want Daddy.” Ian nipped at his shoulders, his hands rubbing over Mickey’s chest, then Benny’s. He slid them down to feel how hard Benny was, how much he was teasing Mickey. “You want us to fuck you?”

Mickey spasmed at his words, grinding hard against Benny’s dick. He wanted them both to fill him up, to make him feel good. He threaded a hand back into Ian’s hair and pulled him close to Benny’s face. After a moment, they fell into a deep kiss, leaving Mickey to watch.

“You two decide. But hurry the fuck up cuz I’m ready to come.” Mickey leaned forward to suck on Benny’s collar bone, pulling a groan out of the older Vamp. 

Ian broke the kiss as he slowly rutted against Mickey’s ass, holding his hips in place and Mickey melted for him. “Want you two to feed off me.”

Mickey and Benny growled loudly. Exchanging dark and uncertain looks. Feeding was mostly about sex, it was intimate and so satisfying and Ian wanted both of them. He locked eyes with Mickey and nodded. Mickey moved off Benny’s lap, dragging Ian with him. The second he stood, Ian gripped his hips hard and bent him over. 

“Ian, please.” Mickey moaned and pushed his ass out, uncaring if it was indeed a needy move. It also brought him face to face with Benny’s groin. He looked up to see blue eyes nearly grey looking down at him. He kept his eyes trained on Benny as he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked around the blunt head of his dick.

Benny groaned and fell back to rest on his elbows. He watched with hooded eyes as Blue’s tongue swirled around him, teasing him. Licking into his slit, tasting him and wanting more. But it was taken away as Ian chuckled and brought Mickey back up.

“Naughty boys…” he moved away from them and lay sideways on the bed, his legs spread wide on the side of the bed. 

Mickey and Benny scrambled over discarded clothes and shoes, nearly tripping over each other to get in between Ian’s thighs. Long legs or not, he and Benny weren’t the smallest guys and they bumped shoulders often. They subtly fought over who took what place, growling at each other and pushing like they were in grade school.

All the lights in the room flickered and they stopped pushing. Looking around until they landed on Ian whose black eye was sparkling with power. “Now, now…there is enough of me to go around.”

They nodded, not having any other choice and shared the space. Kneeling shoulder to shoulder between Ian’s legs. Mickey on the left, Benny on the right. Each cradling one of Ian’s creamy thighs. At the same time, without words between them, they started kissing him. From his kneecap, up pale thighs, groaning at the blue veins stark against white.  
Ian rested on his elbows and let his head fall back, soaking up the sensations of both their mouths on him. Mickey kissed over him quickly, like he couldn’t wait to get to the main course. Biting at random, sucking his skin until it turned pink. Lowly groaning as he moved higher. Benny was slow, savoring every kiss. Letting his beard rub against him, making Ian squirm. Ian wasn’t sure which he liked more, but realized he didn’t have to choose, he got to have them both.

He groaned loudly and opened his eyes to see Sam and Dean still watching them. Ian barely had the time to offer a smile when it turned into a pathetic whine. Ian panted hard and looked down to see Mickey sucking in his balls, those pretty pink lips sealed around him.

“Fuckk…” Ian let the overwhelming sensation of heat mixed with Mickey’s tongue swirling around him, take him away. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, Benny was lightly licking blood off Mickey’s neck. 

The need to come wad barreling towards him, but Benny wrapped a hand around tightly around the base of his cock and he settled down. It let him focus on the small line of blood trickling down Mickey’s neck. It wasn’t a full bite, just a nick of a tooth but it was enough to have him pulsing.

“Please…” he let out a whine and Mickey released him, turning to kiss the blood off Benny’s lips. Ian spread his legs wider, giving himself to them.

Mickey and Benny moved back into place, they both looked up to meet mismatched eyes as their mouths opened wide and their second set of teeth descended, sharp and dangerous. Together, they latched onto the dark vein in Ian’s thigh right next to his groin.

Ian nearly screamed as they penetrated him at the same time. That sharp pain followed by the undeniable pleasure as they began to suck, caused an overwhelming sensation across his body. Ian pushed a hand into each of their hair, pulling hard, trying to get them closer, deeper. 

“Fuckk…” Ian moaned as he watched them with lidded eyes.

It was so hard to keep watching when every nerve in his body urged him to close his eyes, to let himself go. But he wanted to watch, he needed to watch his boys. They looked so beautiful, eyes a sparkling blue, their luscious lips pressed against him, their eager, needy moans. His dick was about to explode, hard and red with need. Dripping a puddle onto his stomach, pre-come sliding down his sides as the puddle over flowed.

“Harder boys,” Ian urged them, lightly pulling their hair. “So fucking good. God, you two are so perfect for me.” He let out a strangled moan when they growled against his skin. “Such good boys.”

Mickey broke off with a gasp, lightly licking over the punctures to make sure he didn’t keep bleeding. He was over heating from the powerful feeling of Ian’s Demon blood. It flowed through him like a tidal wave, filling his cock until he was as hard as he could be. He would be hard for hours, days even.

“Mick!” Ian moaned desperately, reaching out to him.

Mickey peeled his eyes open and saw Ian beckoning him. His eyes blown so wide he could barely see green, it was nearly all black. He glanced down, seeing Benny still greedily sucking between his legs. It took him seconds to slide against Ian’s body, locking him in a searing kiss. 

Ian groaned and pushed his tongue into Mickey’s mouth. One hand on the back of his neck, bringing him closer. His other hand pulling at Benny’s hair, encouraging him to keep going. He could taste blood against Mickey’s mouth and whined at the taste. 

“Cherry…” Mickey purred when the kiss broke. He nibbled Ian’s jaw until he could suck on his flawless neck, leaving bite marks and pink hickies against pale skin. His hands moved greedily over Ian’s small chest, pinching his nipples until he cried out. “Want you.”

“Fuckk Mick, I want it so fucking bad.” Ian promised, offering more of his neck for Mickey to kiss. “Want to feel you both.”

On cue, Benny pulled up and swallowed the last mouthful of blood. He crawled between Ian’s legs and rubbed their cocks together. He gripped one hip and used Ian’s body to rub against his, making the redhead bow across the bed, that perfect back arched just how he liked it. His other hand gripped Blue by his chin, yanking him away from Ian’s neck and pulled him into a hard kiss.

Ian arched against Benny, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He reached out for anything to anchor him, his hands landed on Mickey’s back and he raked his nails down pale skin.

“Shit!” Mickey moaned as he pulled away from Benny’s mouth. “Fuck Ian,” he admired the arch of his body, nearly drooling. “Tryin to make me bleed?”

Ian smirked as he settled back against the ruffled sheets. “Maybe, you got my blood. I want yours.” He licked a finger that had a drop of blood on it.

“Damn tease,” Mickey grumbled and tossed his leg over Ian’s face to land by his ear, his other thigh moving towards the other side as he easily straddled Ian’s face. “Gonna put that nasty mouth to good use. Yeah?” He fisted red hair and angled Ian’s head. He just needed confirmation. 

Ian nodded and opened his mouth wide, tongue out and ready. 

“My favorite look for you baby,” Mickey grinned and fed his cock into Ian’s waiting mouth. Ian wasted no time, Mickey whined as Ian locked his jaws around his dick, greedily sucking him deep. Swirling his tongue all around, bobbing his head ferociously. “So good…shit!!”

Benny moved up to kiss along Blue’s back, licking the sweat from his skin until he could talk in his ear. His own cock sliding against Blue’s lower back. “Brace for it Blue.” He warned before sliding two slick fingers into his ass, curling them to get deeper.

Mickey bucked into Ian’s mouth hard as Benny fingered him. He pushed deep into Ian’s slick mouth, then back onto Benny’s fingers. “Fuck it’s so good.” He looked down to see Ian attempting to grin around a mouthful of dick. “Need me to stop?”

Ian shook his head and gripped Mickey’s ass, squeezing hard. He groaned deeply when he felt Benny’s fingers thrusting in fast.

“Shit…shit…” He moved his hand to the back of Ian’s neck to help support his head. It was hard to keep a decent rhythm when Benny was kissing on his neck, whispering shit in French he couldn’t understand.

“So, mon petit vampire…” Benny growled into Blue’s ear, keeping two of his fingers deep inside his perfect ass. “You need another one or are you good?”

Mickey didn’t understand the question at the moment. The two fingers pounding into his prostate, plus Ian gently scraping his teeth down his cock had short-circuited his brain. The only thing he could do was nod and it must have been the right answer because Benny added a third finger, stretching him wide. 

“Oh yes…” he moaned and pushed back hard as his dick slipped from Ian’s mouth. He was way too sensitive for Ian’s sucking skills. Ian was panting below him, eyes glassy, spit trailing down his neck, lips swollen and slick. “Need you right now.” He looked into mismatched eyes.

Ian grinned and squeezed his ass. 

Benny grinned and removed his slick fingers and used what was left of the lube on his fingers to slick his cock up. He scooted forward and pushed against Blue’s entrance.

“Whoa…easy B.” Mickey gave a nervous chuckle and moved up a little. “Whatcha doin?”

Benny kissed in his neck, his voice a little deeper with his accent trying to take over. “You said you wanted it now.” He nipped an ear. “Can’t wait to have you around me.” He tried to push in again, only to see Ian’s hand on his hip, holding him back.

“Uh Benny…” Ian pushed Mickey back against Benny’s chest, so he could see his face clearly. “Mickey doesn’t…”

Benny nodded. “He said he only bottomed for you.” He let go of his dick to slowly run his hands down Blue’s thick thighs. “Sorry darlin, got caught up.” He exhaled slowly, trying not to let it get to him.

Mickey and Ian shared a look of regret and sadness for their partner. Mickey turned back to kiss him slowly, lovingly. “It’s not you B, it’s me. Bad history with bottoming.”

Benny shushed him, kissing him quickly. “I understand, m' not mad.” He chuckled softly. “But you have the best ass…”

Ian chuckled as Mickey blushed. “Yes, he does. We’ll work you up to it Mick, another time.” He sat up on his elbows, throat pounding a little as he spoke. “I’ll take care of Mickey.” 

He gave Benny a dark look. “You get to take me.”

“You okay with that?” Mickey asked, not meeting his eyes. 

Benny slid his hands up Blue’s thighs to grab onto his dick, slowly jerking from base to tip. “Of course love.” He kissed his jaw, insanely happy when Blue moaned and melted into his arms. “Promise I can, one day?”

Mickey nodded eagerly. “Gonna work on it.” He panted as Ian’s hand joined Benny’s, stroking him slowly. “Next time…right now I need to come.”

Benny laughed, a deep rumbling sound. “A needy little bottom he is indeed.”

“Right!” Ian grinned up at his boys. “You gonna open me up Daddy?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Mickey. 

“Fuckin right I am!” He waited for Benny to slide back so he could settle in between Ian’s legs with plenty of room. Ian looked eager, needy for it. He didn’t bottom a lot, so he was normally very tight and extremely sensitive to open up.

Suddenly Benny was pressed against his back once more. Mickey couldn’t even stop the grin that blossomed on his face. “You okay B?” he let himself lean against him for a moment.

“I know you’re ready, but you think I can keep goin as you open him?” he spoke low into his ear, moving a finger down to slide between his ass. “It’s just too perfect.”

Mickey blushed again as Ian smiled. It was still difficult for him to take compliments and he was well aware of the way his ass effected men. It was just odd hearing it. “Let me get him goin, then have at it.” He said after a moment, still unable to shake the smile. 

“Merci mon petit vampire…” he kissed his neck once more and moved to lay by Ian. He gripped his chin and kissed him hard. God, he missed kissing him like this. Missed holding him, being with him. Too many lost moments. The kiss broke and he leaned his forehead to Ian’s. “Tu m’as manque.”

Ian smiled. “I missed you too.”

Mickey knew Ian was distracted and used it to his advantage. He tossed the bottle of lube aside and laid down on his stomach, putting Ian’s long legs over his shoulders. The moment he touched his ass, mismatched eyes trained down on him.

“Mick?” Ian asked as he rose up on his elbows. “Whatcha doin?” 

Mickey could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He spread Ian’s tight little ass open and licked his lips. Even his stomach was growling. “Gonna pop my Cherry's cherry.”

Ian’s eyes went wide, and he couldn’t suppress the way his body shook. “You sure?”

“Fuckin right I’m sure.” He huffed back. “The fuck kinda question is that? You sayin you don’t want me to eat your ass?” he was faking offense, trying to get Ian wound up.

“Mick, of course I do but I’ve never…” 

Benny interrupted him. “Never?” 

Ian shook his head. “M' a top Benny. My ass doesn’t get touched at all.” 

Mickey eased up on the playful words and kissed over Ian’s thighs, eagerly licking one of the wounds open so blood slowly trickled down his leg. He groaned and forced himself to stop tasting. “It’s gonna be good Cherry. Okay?”

Ian was panting. He didn’t want to admit he was more than nervous. Yeah, he’d been fingered and fucked before. But that was only to prep him. No one touched his ass just to give him pleasure before. Not like did with Mickey. When he got Mickey’s ass in his hands…it was another game completely. He devoured that thing.

“Relax and let me show you how good it is.” Mickey winked and easily pushed Ian’s legs up to get better access. He rolled out his tongue, kept full eye contact with a wide eyed Ian, and licked slow over his hole.

“F-fuckk…” Ian stuttered as he groaned. 

Mickey chuckled and licked again, and again. Each time lapping at his hole a little faster, a little deeper. The more Ian relaxed, the more Mickey could taste. He was breathing hard, teasing him, making him moan. He pulled back with a flushed face, panting.

“Mick?” Ian asked as he panted. His legs had started to shake as Mickey went faster.

“Fuckin taste so good.” He groaned and went back down. This time, he spread him open wide and dug his tongue in. Wiggling it fast, turning his head to the side to get in deeper. 

“Fuck…fuuckkk…” Ian tossed his head back and gently moved with the rhythm of his tongue. “Oh God…”

Benny gripped the back of Ian’s hair and made him look down at Blue. “Feels good, don’t it?”

Ian nodded, gripping the sheets tightly. “Didn’t think it would feel this good.” He moaned, the words sounded broken. “I fuckin love it!”

Mickey grinned and pushed in deeper. He watched the mix of emotions flow over Ian’s face. So much pleasure and surprise, so much want. After awhile, he pulled his mouth away and attached it to the bite mark, moaning loudly as he took deep pulls. His finger was able to slide in easily now, going in deep enough to have Ian gasping.

“Fucking and feeding feels so fuckin good!” He fisted Mickey’s hair and pushed down against his finger. 

Mickey pulled back, licking his lips and added a second finger, pushing in fast and hard. “Yes it does.”

“Want another one.” Ian moaned and leaned over to kiss Benny. 

So Mickey gave him another, this time working two fingers in deep and licking around Ian’s stretched hole. He never looked so fucked out before. Ian never looked more supernatural than he did right now.

When the kiss ended Benny looked down to see Blue nodding at him. He groaned and quickly took up the stop he had behind Blue. He kissed down his bent back, kissing the dimples in his lower back, running his tongue down between his cheeks.

“Yes…fuckk yeah!” Mickey moaned as he pulled his mouth away and continued to finger Ian. His body shook as Benny’s tongue wiggled its way in, fucking him confidently. 

“Fuck Mick,” Ian groaned and stopped thrusting against his fingers. “Too close, you gotta stop!” He whined because that was the last thing he wanted. 

Mickey pulled his fingers out and went back to licking the blood that dripped down his thigh, groaning deeply. Nearly whining as Benny tongue fucked him.

“Benny.” Ian got his attention with soft words. “Don’t make him come yet.”

Benny pulled off with a groan. Blue tasted as good as he looked, and it was way too soon to pull away, but Blue was a mess. He ran a hand up his sweaty back and into dark hair as he pulled Blue against his chest. The younger Vampire was panting hard, whining as he felt Benny dick move against his ass.

Mickey bucked when he felt Benny’s cock wetly sliding between his cheeks. He started to shake and move up and down, letting the head slip past his hole many times.

“Mickey…”

Mickey stopped the moment Benny said his name. He never called him that. Not ever. 

“Need to stop because it would be so easy to slide in…” he said it as he pulled back his hips as the tip of his dick pushed against his hole.

“Fuck!!” he warred with himself. He looked desperately at Ian. “Gotta get on me Cherry…like right fucking now.”

Ian nodded at Benny and when he was able to, he tossed a leg over Mickey and stood for what felt like the first time in years. His legs were weak, his dick was painfully hard, and he nearly forgot Sam and Dean were watching. He glanced over to see Dean sitting in a chair, Sam on his knees, bobbing his head up and down.

“You good?” Ian asked as he grabbed the bottle of lube.

Dean groaned. “Damn straight. You guys are better than porn.” He chuckled and patted Sam’s head.

“In porn everyone gets fucked in the ass.” Ian smiled at Dean but glanced at Benny. “Too bad you won’t sit on my dick B.”

Benny shook his head but had a smile on his face. “Not a chance in hell Ian. Not with what you’re packin.” He looked over at Blue who started to jerk himself. “Don’t know how you do it Blue.”

Mickey pulled Ian by the hips and swallowed him all down. Beyond happy with how full his mouth was. How he swallowed Ian’s pre-come. After a moment he pulled off and licked his lips at Benny, leaving a stunned Ian on wobbly legs.

“Cuz that’s 9 inches of God’s best work.” He winked when Dean grinned. “You should be thanking that bastard for blessing us.”

Ian laughed happily, blushing. “Such sweet words Mick.”

“Don’t think so boys.” Benny laughed. “I’m perfectly fine being a top. Seriously, 9 inches…” he shook his head.

“Don’t lie now Benny.” Dean groaned as Sam took him deeper.

“Lie about what?” Ian asked as he took his place behind Mickey, easily bending him forward so Mickey’s chest was on the bed, ass up.

“Nothing.” Benny growled at Dean.

“Gotta be somethin B.” Mickey shot back huskily. 

“Benny, you had no problem taking it when it was me…” he paused as Mickey and Ian wore surprised looks. He smiled. “Or my dad.”

“Jesus Dean!” Benny growled and chuckled a pillow at his stupid face.

“The fuck?” Mickey smiled at Benny. “No shit?”

Dean nodded and caught the flying pillow, tucking it behind him. “No shit. He can take it like the best of them.”

Ian looked at Benny with new hunger. He always wanted to bend that bastard over. “Benny, after all this, I’m going to bed your ass over everything in this room.”

Benny shivered. He hated being so affected by Ian’s deep voice. He hated Dean for bringing it up and he hated Blue for looking so happy about all of it. He just looked at Ian and nodded once.

“Good. Now we can get back to it.” He refocused on Mickey, marveling at his round ass, giving it a hard slap. “Thank Fuck I have this ass though.” He leaned in to bite it hard.

“It’s fuckin yours Ian,” he moaned as Ian spanked him again. “Fuck me or let B do it.” He challenged.

Benny growled and lunged forward, not at all surprised when Ian put up that magic Demon force field. 

Ian gripped Mickey by the hair and pulled. “Your ass is MINE!” He quickly spread lube over his dick and nudged his hole. He could already feel it fluttering around him. As Mickey moaned, he slammed forward hard, nearly pushing Mickey up the bed. “MINE!” 

“Fuuckk!!” he moaned, the burning sensation felt so good he could cry. Ian was so big he reached his prostate fast, his thick head bumping it without a single thrust. “Fuck me Cherry.”

Ian breathed deeply, trying not to come. Mickey was so perfect. So tight and hot and the way he clenched was so sinful. He released his hair and ran his hands down Mickey’s muscled back until he could grab his hips. He made sure to keep the force field up a little longer.

“Ian.” Benny begged, leaning against the invisible wall. “Please.”

Ian watched Mickey as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in. He groaned, and Mickey whined. He thrusted in fast and hard, eating up every moan Mickey gave him. Feeling his hole contract, spasm around him.

“Yes…yes!!” Mickey moaned and took every pounding thrust. He nearly blacked out when Ian angled himself the right way and slammed into his prostate. “So fucking good Ian.”

Ian stopped thrusting, trying to get ahold of himself. He panted hard and let the wall down. Benny approached him slowly, going behind him to kiss on his back and shoulders. Ian leaned back into his touch and slowly moved his hips. Thrusting in and out of Mickey in a slow pace.

“Je suis desole…” (I’m sorry) Benny kissed his jaw and grabbed the bottle of lube from him. He slicked up his dick and waited.

Ian nodded once, feeling so over sensitive. He gripped Mickey’s hips hard and thrust in deep, so his balls rested against his ass. He kissed up Mickey’s back and waited.

“You good?” Mickey asked, trying not to move as Benny got into place.

“M' so good Mick.” He turned his head to get at those pink lips, kissing him slowly. “You feel so good baby. You always did take my dick so well.”

Mickey whined at the praise, clenching around him. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah Mick. Your sexy, perfect ass was made for my dick. Made just to turn you out, to fill you up and come without touching you.” He felt Benny’s cock at his hole and relaxed.

Benny guided himself in slowly, watching with eager eyes as Ian’s ass took him in. As he bottomed out, he moaned and tried to breathe. “Si serre…” (so tight) he hissed and guided Ian backwards slowly.

Ian panted hard, loving the feeling of Benny inside him. Filling him up. Making him feel whole. As he moved back, he kissed Mickey. “So good baby.”

Mickey smiled stupidly, like he always did around Ian. “He feel good?”

Benny thrusted forward, making Ian moan and thrust into Mickey. “Feel full.” He moaned and waited for Benny to thrust again, sending him forward to fuck into Mickey. “So good.” 

He whined.

Benny thrusted hard this time, moaning as Ian squeezed around him and fucked forward into Blue. He moved his hand and let it slowly caress Blue’s ass. “Nous appartenons ensamble.”

Mickey pushed his hips back, making both of them moan. “The fuck is he sayin? Sounds so fucking got.” He panted as he pushed his hips forward and rubbed his dick against the rumpled sheet, sending waves of white hot pleasure down his back.

Ian’s heart pounded at the sweet words spoken in fluent French. He leaned back in the cradle of Benny’s body and kissed him deep. Putting everything he could offer into that kiss, letting Benny know how much it meant to him. When he pulled back, Benny gave him that warm smile.

“He said we belong together.” He spoke softly as he quickly pulled out of Mickey’s body. Mickey whined, and it only made him smile. “Turn over baby.”

Mickey turned on shaky legs until he was laying on his back, legs spread wide. Ian grabbed his hips, Benny grabbed his ankles and they both pulled him closer. Ian went straight for his mouth, licking into it like it was his favorite flavor and he greedily accepted. He gripped Ian by the face and deepened the kiss. 

He let out a desperate gasp when he felt the head of Ian’s cock pushing against him. Mickey pulled away from Ian’s lips to look down just as Ian pushed back inside. His back bowed off the bed, he could hear their groans as his back arched. 

When Ian bottomed out, the Demon laid against his chest, just taking a moment, breathing hard. It gave him a moment to look at Benny. His glistening beautifully, muscles bulging in his arms. Mickey slid his hands down Ian’s sweat sliced back, down between his perfect, tight ass and felt where Benny was pushed deep into him. 

“Ahh…” Ian hissed, and his entire body shook as he felt Mickey’s rough fingers.

Benny gave a similar sound and looked at Blue with a new kind of longing. He kept eye contact as his arm slipped around Ian’s hips and slid down, feeling where Ian was connected to Blue. Hot and slippery and he wanted to feel him so bad.

“Fuck…I’m too sensitive for that shit.” Mickey groaned and batted Benny’s hands away. He put a hand into sweaty red hair and pulled Ian back until he could see mismatched eyes. “You gonna fuck me Cherry?”

Ian groaned low in his throat, gripped Mickey’s hips so hard he knew they would bruise and thrusted forward. “Fuck Mick…” Ian tucked his head under Mickey’s chin and sucked at his collar bones.

“Come on B, gotta fuck him good.” Mickey winked at Benny, getting a sexy grin in return. 

Benny reached forward, past Ian’s body and gripped Mickey’s juicy thighs. He pulled them both back onto his dick, feeling Ian tighten around him, then thrust forward into Mickey.

“Shit that’s good.” Ian groaned and let Benny pull them back. Each time, Benny’s dick pushed against his prostate and Mickey tightened around him. “Work yourself for me baby, I wanna watch you.”

Mickey shivered at the words, at the deep tone and the looks on both their faces. He released the hold he had on Ian’s arms and fisted his dick. The skin was burning hot, tip red and leaking. He bowed his back and rocked down onto Ian’s dick, setting a slow pace.

“Damn mon cher,” Benny groaned and rocked forward with the rhythm of Blue’s thrusts. “How’s he feel when he moves like that?”

Ian could only whimper. “So fuckin good Benny. I can’t even describe how tight he is. How well his perfect ass takes my cock…so fucking good.” He looked down, watching Mickey’s ass jiggle every time he thrust down. 

Benny whined, surprising Blue and Ian. He crowded as close to Ian as he could, slowly fucking into him, scraping his prostate with every thrust. Ian shuddered against him, squeezing him tight. He couldn’t look at Blue right now. The urge to fuck him was too powerful. He was so close and too far away.

Ian noticed the change instantly. He glanced over his shoulder to see Benny’s blue eyes shut tight. He looked down at Mickey, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes either. What the fuck happened? No one said anything and now both of his boys refused to look at him? He shook his head, he was having none of his. Ian glanced around the room and spotted Dean sprawled out on the couch, Sam knelt between his legs, that shaggy head bobbing up and down.

He waited for Dean to look at him, and silently asked for his help. His eyes moved from Mickey to Benny, a confused look. Dean smiled and crudely pointed at Mickey and Benny before signaling his departure and leaving them alone….

Ian groaned and flexed his power, bypassing the boys and Sam and headed right to Dean. He let Dean see a mental image of him knocking and once opened, Ian stepped inside his mind, seeing just what Dean had been trying to tell him. 

“Dumbass,” Dean rumbled, echoed in his mind. 

Ian glared at him.

“Red, Benny wants to fuck Mick.” Dean shook his head. “Like really fuckin bad. Like, he can’t even look at him.”

Ian focused on his boys, one rocking against him, the other rocking into him but ignoring the other. This was not what he wanted. He glanced back at Dean to see him nodding. He nodded to Dean once and retreated from his mind, reining in his power before the boys noticed. He needed to fix this for them, Mick wanted it, he wanted Benny. Benny wanted Mick. It was simple.

Ian moved forward, feeling Benny slip from him with a pained sigh. When Benny tried to pull him back by his hips, Ian glanced back and caught his eyes. He let Benny know that he knew. He pulled Benny in for a kiss before turning back to Mickey. He gripped Mickey’s ass and pulled them up, so he was sitting with Mickey in his lap.

“Fuck!” Mickey hissed when the angle got better. He started grinding down against Ian’s dick, risking a look at B who just watched them with so much need, so much want. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s back, touching every inch he could. He pulled Mickey’s hair until their foreheads rested together and he could see deep into those blue eyes. Before he could speak, Mickey lunged for his mouth, kissing him as if he was the last thing on earth and Ian melted into him, kissing him back desperately, slowly fucking up into him.

“Daddy…” Ian groaned when the kiss broke and he had those eyes locked down.

Mickey grinned and bounced on his dick. “Yes, my little Cherry?”

“Can you do something for me Daddy?” He asked, cupping his face with one hand. Running sticky fingers over smooth skin on his cheek. “I want something really, really bad Daddy.”

Mickey cursed at his broken voice. Ian rarely asked him for anything, and he knew this was something important. “What does my little Cherry want?” he asked with a push of his hips, making Ian’s cock push against his prostate. 

Ian gasped at the new angle. “Wanna watch Benny fuck you Daddy.” He noticed Benny perking at attention but stayed silent. Mickey stopped riding him, those blue eyes staring past him, looking at Benny. 

He didn’t want this to blow up, not now. He knew Mickey had reservations about bottoming for anyone but him. But Benny wouldn’t hurt him, Benny might even love him. He just wanted his boys, the only people he ever cared about, he wanted them to be together. 

“You do?” Mickey asked after a moment. His first instinct was to say no. But the look on their faces stopped him. 

Ian nodded and cupped his face. “I love you Mick.” He watched surprise flare on his face. After it was apparent that Mickey wouldn’t or couldn’t say anything, he pulled back to look at Benny. “And I love you too Benny.” He offered his hand, which Benny took and wrapped himself against his back. “I just want us to love each other.”

Mickey licked his dry lips, trying to figure out how they got here. He could see the want in Ian’s eyes and the sadness in Benny’s. Why did it make him sad that Benny was upset? When did that happen? Had Benny really gotten under his skin so quickly? 

“Let me up.”

Ian’s face fell, he was crushed. Mickey could see it plain as day, but he released him, and Mickey slid back up the bed. He could see Benny kissing Ian’s shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

“Cherry,” he said, and Ian looked up. He nodded for him to move away from Benny. It looked like he might argue but it never came. Ian kissed Benny’s shoulder and moved to the other side of the bed. Now he could see Benny. All of him.

“Mon petit vampire…” Benny started.

Mickey held up a hand, silencing him. “Do you love Ian?”

Benny was surprised at the question. That’s not what he expected, so he repeated it. “Do I love Ian?”

Mickey nodded. “I know you love Cameron. But Ian isn’t that person anymore B.” He watched Benny’s shoulders fall. 

“Change has always been hard for me boys. It takes awhile to adjust.” He looked at them both with watery eyes. “But yes, I do love him. The new him, the Demon him.”

Ian sat there shocked, mouth slightly parted and tears brimmed his eyes. 

“You better be sure B.” He said in a heated tone but moved down the bed to settle between his thighs. “Because I love him with everything I have, and I can’t be with someone who doesn’t.” 

Benny looked up when Blue touched his thighs, a smile tucked away in the corner of Blue’s mouth. He moved slowly, rising up on his knees to tower over him. Benny stroked his cheek, grinning like an idiot when he leaned into his palm.

“Of course I love him Mickey…”

Mickey’s eyes widened at the name. He hardly heard his name from Benny. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. “How about me?” he asked carefully.

Ian sat off to the side, feeling like a third wheel right now. But he couldn’t be bothered. He sat with wide eyes, hopeful eyes, as Benny towered over Mickey, making him seem small and Mickey was searching for affection. He’d never seen that before. He’d actually cried, tears streaming down his face when Mickey said he loved him… he’d never heard that before.

Benny’s face softened even more as he gave Mickey that private smile he saved just for him. He ran a thumb over pink lips before being leaned down to place a kiss on them. He lingered, savoring the moment before he pulled back and Mickey chased his lips. 

“By now, I think the whole universe can see how gone I am for you.” He smirked as Ian chuckled lightly. “I bet Ian knew it from the moment I met you.”

Mickey turned to Ian, to see him nodding. “You are?” he asked, turning back.

Benny nodded and cupped his face lightly, bringing their heads together. “I want everything that you are, mon petit vampire…” he whispered against his lips. “You have so much to give and I want it.”

Mickey was trembling by this point. The seriousness in his voice was dead on. There was no wiggle room anymore, no reason to doubt the older Vampire. He loved Ian, the new Ian and he cared for him. That’s all he had the right to ask for. He demanded it and Benny willingly gave it to him without a fight. 

So now, it was his turn not to hesitate. He surged up to kiss Benny, moaning against his mouth as those strong arms wrapped around him his body and pulled him close. He licked at Benny’s lip until he moaned and opened them, letting their tongues swirl together. Mickey was able to wrap his arms around Benny’s neck and the hands on his back slipped to cup his ass, making him whine.

Ian watched hungrily and dumbfounded. He had never been more surprised by his two loves than he was right now. They came together for him. He watched Benny turn Mickey into mush, large hands on Mickey’s perfect ass, lifting him easily until Mickey’s legs wrapped around him. 

“Benny!” Mickey moaned softly as Benny kneaded his ass with rough hands. He pushed them so their was no space between them. He could feel Benny hard and heavy against his ass, gently rocking back and forth.

Ian growled his approval at Mickey’s moan. It made him feel lightheaded and dizzy, making him lay back against the pillows, legs stretched in front of him. He ran his hands down his body, from his neck, to hard nipples, his body arched when he skimmed his nails down his stomach. 

The sounds of a moaning Ian drew Benny and Mickey out of their private world to look back at him with glassy, lustful eyes. They watched as Ian gripped his 9 inches and threw his head back, bucking into a closed fist while he watched them.

“Keep goin babys, wanna watch.” Ian gasped each word with every pump of his fist.

Mickey winked which caused Ian to moan again and he turned back to Benny, tightening his legs. “You heard him old man, better get to it.” He smiled cheekily.

Benny growled and surged forward, knocking Mickey back against the bed with a huff. He searched around for the bottle of lube and coated his dick generously. Despite the little heart to heart, they were all still very much aroused and it was getting painful. And as much as he wanted to hurry, Mickey still had that hesitant look.

“Don’t worry mon cheri, (my darling),” he grabbed his dick and rubbed it against Mickey’s opening. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Once he was lined up, he put a hand on Mickey’s hip, and one holding the back of his neck. He looked into the bluest eyes and slowly pushed forward. The feeling was too much, too hot, too tight…. too perfect. He gasped, a sound that traveled from the very depths of his soul, and he wanted it to last forever.

“Yes!!” Ian moaned as he watched, teasing the head of his cock and pulled on his balls with the other.

Mickey dig his nails into Benny’s shoulders and arched his back. The fear was gone the instant Benny bottomed out and be kissed the air from his lungs. Mickey was glad for the minute of non movement, feeling Benny stretching him wider than Ian did. He panted into the kiss and when he was ready, he rolled his hips.

“Fuckk…” Benny gasped in a choking sound. His head dropped into Mickey’s neck and he thrusted forward. He pulled his head back and watched Mickey’s face and saw only pleasure there. Mouth parted, eyes heavy, panting and gripping him tight.

“Fuck Benny…” Dean groaned from across the room. He hardly heard Benny cuss like that before but he could see the pure pleasure all over his face.

“Move…” Mickey demanded in a shattered voice as he rolled his hips up. “Need ya to fuck me Benny.” 

“Benny, please!” Ian begged from the headboard. His body was slick with sweat and he was panting loudly, stroking himself hard and fast.

Benny smirked and braced his arms by Mickey’s head and pistoned his hips forward. Mickey nearly screamed and moved up the bed. He had to close his eyes to rein in his orgasm. Mickey clenched perfectly around him with each thrust. And his body…he was beautiful.

Mickey ran his hands up and down Benny’s heaving chest. He loved how worked up he was right now. The way he thrusted against him made him dizzy, his dick was insanely hard and bobbing lik3 crazy between his legs. One thrust was particularly hard, and his back arched again, but he caught sight of Ian nearly crying with need.

“Cherry…” Mickey moaned and reached out for him.

Benny growled at Ian crawled up to kiss Mickey harshly, biting at his mouth. He lifted Mickey’s legs over his shoulders, gripped his ass and went hard. Skin slapping filled the room, his grunts and the muted moans of Ian and Mickey.

“Tu te sens si bien, mon amour…” (you feel so good, my love) Benny praised, totally forgetting his ability to talk in English. 

Mickey screamed as Benny started with the French. He pulled away from Ian and gripped his neglected cock, stroking painfully hard. “Fuckin need to come B, it hurts!” he whined and reached back to fist Ian’s hair.

“How close?” Benny gasped as he continued his pounding pace. Mickey squeezed him tighter with every thrust. He was nearly cross eyed.

“Almost there Benny…” he whined. 

“Flip him over Benny,” Ian ordered as he got to his knees. “I wanna swallow him.”

Mickey scrambled against Benny, moving quickly to get to his knees. Benny gripped his hips and slammed back in, getting in deep. “Shit…shit…” he cursed and bucked back against Benny. “Not getting further away here…”

Benny chuckled and let his teeth scrape over Mickey’s jugular. Mickey shivered, and his ass tightened, making his pace falter. “Can I taste you mon petit vampire?” 

Ian flipped around so his back was against the bed and he was crawling up to Mickey’s cock. He licked up at the dripping head, moaning as he swallowed the musky taste.

“Fuck!” He screamed as Ian swallowed him down. When had Ian flipped like that? And how long had his 9 inch cock been near his mouth? He needed to come like right fuckin now. “Can’t hold it Benny…” he cried. “Fuckin bite me, anywhere cuz I’m gonna swallow him down.”

Ian sucked harder, lifting his head to suck Mickey faster. He nearly bit him when Mickey’s hot mouth closed around his dick, they were now full 69. He pushed his hand down into tangled hair, thrust his hips up and forced Mickey’s cock in deeper.

Benny pushed against Mickey’s lower back, pounding into him as he sucked Ian’s cock. Moaning around, but he never gagged. Not once. The harder he thrusted, the deeper he would take Ian. The second he felt Ian’s fingers rubbing his balls, they got really tight, making him pant like he’d run 10 miles. 

“Je suis sur le point de venir…” (I’m about to come.” He screamed and leaned to the side, only able to bite into the wonderful curve of Mickey’s side. The moment he bit down and tasted that sweetness, he came hard, pumping everything he had into Mickey’s body.

Mickey jumped as Benny filled him up and his tooth nicked Ian’s cock and a drop of blood hit his tongue. Ian screamed around his cock and he lost it. He came all down Ian’s throat, slamming his cock into his mouth hard and he moaned around the one in his mouth. The moment he moaned, Ian came like a tidal wave, he sucked the wonderful taste down until Ian was shaking under him.

Benny licked over the wounds and pulled back, panting hard. He smiled when Mickey sat back up, laying against his body, panting just as hard. He circled his waist and kissed his cheek, neck and jaw. “You were so beautiful Blue.”

Mickey blushed but took the comment. Ian was now kneeling in front of him, red faced and panting, wearing a shit eating grin. He pulled Ian in but moved away so he could kiss Benny. 

Benny searched his mouth for Mickey’s taste and Ian gave it to him. He pulled back with a smile and watched them kiss. It gave him time to gently pull out and Mickey moaned. “God…”

Mickey broke the kiss and fell onto the sticky sheets, right up against Benny’s sweating body and he pulled Ian by his red hair until his Ian’s face rested on his thigh. “God fucking damn is what you meant to say B.” Mickey laughed and combed through Ian’s hair. 

“Good thing you said it for me.” He buried his face into Mickey’s hair, scenting him. “Thank you Blue. You’re too good to me.” He also put his hand on a part of Ian’s body. “And thank you mon cher, I love you two.”

Mickey blushed down at Ian who smirked back. “Alright Jesus…I love you fuck heads too.”

Ian laughed and kissed his pale thigh. “So much love in here I’m gonnna drown.” He glanced down to see Benny’s come slowly leaking from Mickey. He groaned and tossed a shaky leg over his shoulder.

“The fuck Gallagher?” Mickey bitched as be was forced to lean more against Benny.

Ian ignored him and pulled Mickey’s cheeks apart. “Push it out for me baby. Wanna taste.”

Benny and Mickey gave corresponding moans. As much as Mickey blushed, face flaming hot, he did as Ian wanted and clenched, feeling the come leak from him and Ian’s greedy tongue was there to clean it up.

Ian groaned and wiggled his tongue inside, scooping out Benny’s come.

“Easy Ian.” Mickey huffed. “A little sore.”

Benny smirked, extremely happy with himself. He nipped at Mickey’s ear and love when he gasped. “By the way, you taste just as sweet as I knew you would.”

With Ian’s probing tongue in his ass and Benny’s body chilling words, there was no way his blush would subside any time soon. No point to hide how it made him feel, being taken care of by them was becoming his favorite thing to do. 

Ian pulled back with a smirk and licked his lips as he resumed laying on Mickey’s thigh. A hand from each of them petting through his hair made him groan. Fuck he loved them. He glanced up the sudden groaning noise and looked over to see Sam riding Dean like he was a bucking bronco. He tapped Benny and Mickey who sat up and leaned against each other to watch. “Love is in the air boys.”

Mickey looked up and kissed the underside of Benny’s fuzzy chin. “Fuckin right it is!”

Benny chuckled a deep sound. “Such a sweet talker, no?”

Ian grinned but never looked away as Sam started to moan. “No indeed.”


End file.
